walk into the sun
by never meant to be so cold
Summary: beck and jade do really mundane things, which is weird for this not-so-mundane couple. / bade drabbles from tumblr.


.

_getting a pet_

.

"I want this one!"

"Beck, that's a cat. Get three more and I swear I won't ever let you touch me."

"But you like cats."

"Only on Friday the 13th and they HAVE to be black ones."

"How about this? Puppies are always cute."

"Yeah, until they get old and start shitting everywhere."

'You're impossible, you know that?"

"I've been told."

"Jade, how about a rat? Disgusting enough for you?"

"Too disgusting. Ohhh, this one, this one."

"Jade we are NOT getting a snake, he might eat the neighbor's dog."

"…"

"Jade?"

"I want this one."

"This bunny?"

"Yes, this bunny. The white one with black spots. He's adorable."

"I dind't take you for a bunny person."

"Shut up."

"Jade West likes bunnies, Jade West likes bunnies."

"Stop singing that! You sound like a dork."

"Fine, it's a girl. What do you want to name it?"

"Emma."

"Emma? Really? That— that simple?"

'What? Did you think I was going to be cliche enough to name her 'Jewel', 'Ruby' or 'Midnight'?"

"Fine, fine, Emma it is."

.

_beck teaching jade how to bowl_

.

Jade was trying to lift a ten pound ball.

"Jade, you can't lift that."

"But it's the only black one." She said, stomping her feet, as a child might do. He chuckles lightly and looks for a seven pound ball.

"I found one you might lift, but it's pink."

"Heh, at least it's not yellow." She takes the ball and rapidly swings at it, missing all the pins. "_Fuck_."

"Shh, there's kids here." He walks towards her and swings it carefully, the red ball managed to knock out all of the pins, making a perfect strike.

"How did you do that?" She asked, more angry than impressed.

"Years of practice. Dad used to take me bowling a lot when I was a kid."

'Well, soo-rryy I don't have a stable relationship with Gregory West." Mentioning her father's name always sounded weird to Beck but he didn't say anything.

He got behind her and arched his body to hers. "Hey, watch it, there's kids here." She said, but made no move to separate herself from him.

He took her arms lightly. "I'm just going to teach you how to strike, ok? You take your right arms and you flex it up, not high, but not low." And as he said the instructions he made them with her. "And you take at least three slow steps and then you swing the ball by the middle of the lane."

And as Jade did as he said and watched in tension as how the round, pink bowling ball made it's way to the pins, she heard a CRASH and she discovered she had made her very first strike.

"Yes!"

"See, I knew you could. Wanna come bowling again sometime?" He said as he starts taking off the bowling shoes. She sits opposite to him and starts doing the same.

"Sure, but do these shoes really have to be this hideous."

"Apparently yes."

.

_beck watches jade sleep_

.

The soft snore by his side woke him up.

He sits up and ruffles his hair, yawns and hears the soft snore again. He looks around and feels a body at his right; he turns his body and notices she's sleeping next to him.

Her back is completely visible as she's sleeping with her chest on the mattress, her arms hugging the pillow close to her, her midnight hair on her side and he almost forgot how to breathe because she was so breathtakingly beautiful.

Many people always say Jade West is lucky to have a guy like Beck Oliver, but really, it's the other way around.

He traces his index finger on the hollow of her back from her neck to her waist in a manner so delicate he was afraid she might break. As if her skin, Jade's skin, the skin of a girl who makes many men weep, is made of porcelain; beautiful, cold and delicate. He smiles and she wiggles a bit, shifting her arms, but never waking up. He notices the way her eyelashes are as dark as her hair and how every time she breathes her nostrils flare just a tad bit.

He looks down on his own body and notices his right wrist, a red plastic bracelet with the word 'Jade' in the middle and he remembers how embarrassed she was when she gave him the bracelet.

_"I'm sorry it's so stupid." _She had said as he opened the little black box and smiled when he saw what it contained. He looks up at her and Beck can't remember another time when Jade looked as red as she did now. _"Money was a bit tight because of dad's new job and—"_

"_Jade_," He had stopped her, placing the band around his right wrist. _"It's perfect."_

"Beck?" She whispers as she slowly wakes up, lifting the cover up to her chest.

"Shh, babe, it's ok. Go back to sleep." And without a protest or fight, Jade slept.

Sometimes he looks at her and he can't believe she's real.

.

_being fun and flirty_

.

He puts a black blindfold over her blue eyes.

"I'm regretting trusting you," She says as she feels him put a cold spoon on her lips. "No." She says between gritted teeth.

"Trust me, babe." He says. "You'll like it."

With a regretful sigh, she carefully opens her lips and he gently places the spoon inside her mouth. "Mmm," She says, the explosion of Nutella taste invaded her taste buds. "Nutella, Beck. You have good tastes."

She hears him chuckle as he spreads it on her lips, she laughs and tries to knock his head, she fails and laughs again. He puts the spoon and vase aside and kisses his girlfriend.

"Don't take the blindfold off," He whispers and she feels hot. Beck locks her on top of him, they sat on the floor, his back against his bed. Her arms circulated themselves around his neck.

"Beck," She moaned as she started thrusting her hips against his, the feeling of him invading her available senses. 'You've never suggested blindfolding me before."

He laughs. "I'd thought you'd like some change."

"I do." His hands run up her back, underneath her black shirt. She shivers and pulls her arms up, helping him slide her shirt off.

The cold air clashes against her skin and her nipples pucker up, Beck lowers his mouth and places his lips against one of them, which was still covered by her lace bra. "Oh," She shivers.

He takes off his shirt and Jade knows because she feels the heat of his skin against hers and it's fantastic. He buried his face between the space of her breasts, and she giggles.

"I love your body," He says and Jade smiles. 'I love your arms, your breasts, your hips, your legs."

Jade lowers her head and swirls her tongue around Beck's earlobe. "I love all of you too."

.

_Christmas presents_

.

"Beck, get that thing away from me."

"Oh come on, it's yummy."

"Nobody likes fruitcake."

"I do."

"You're Canadian, an exception to the rule."

"What does being Canadian have to do with it?"

"It has _everything_ to do with it."

'Why?"

"Canadians are weird."

"So? You really aren't one to talk Miss 'My-whole-tree-is-black-with-purple-lights'."

"Hey, It's creative!"

"Yeah, Jade, you're right. A normal green tree with colored lights is too boring for you."

"Exactly. Now, where's my present?"

"Ah, ah, ah. This year we agreed that you would give mine first."

"Damn, I thought you would forget." **[…]** "Here."

"Oh, wow, Jade."

"I know it isn't much but—"

"You got me the three new Green Day CD's, it's too much."

"Ah, well."

"Thanks, babe. Here."

"The entire box set of all seven Harry Potter books! Oh my god!"

"I know you we're complaining cause the neighbors dog chewed yours, so here. Happy Holidays, Jade."

"Merry Christmas, Beck."


End file.
